


Mirror Image

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, PWP, Verbal Humiliation, is my face red because i feel like im burnin up, kink bingo, mirror, this is so hot where did it come from i may need a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore pushes Data against a mirror fully clothed and android hotness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

Lore's voice dripped honey and poison as he breathed heavily against Data's neck, Data having already been shoved to the mirror and pinned there like a helpless animal. Lore pressed his erection against his brother's ass and ground against him, a slight gasp escaping from the equally as aroused younger android.   
"You're such a good little slut, you know that?" With another grind of his hips and a nip and a whisper into Data's ear, he relished the gasp and moan he dragged out of his brother. Data dropped his head and arched his back in submission, allowing himself to be pushed into the reflective surface and humped like a dog, in turn pushing up against it to relieve some of the tension in the bulge in his Starfleet uniform.   
"Please, Lore.... I.... More... Please...." Data's mouth hung open in desperation and arousal as Lore shoved him roughly into the mirror. Lore looked at their reflections in the mirror. It turned him on to see his exact double pressed up against it, desperate to come, gasping and whining and moaning, his face twisted in pleasure. He almost came just from the reflection in the mirror.   
"You like that... You like being my little whore." Lore moaned into Data's ear and the answering moan mimicked the sound of his own voice moaning exactly. Data wanted so desperately to touch his own cock, to rub himself to orgasm, but his hands were being held against the mirror by Lore's.   
"Please.... Lore.... Let m-me...ah!"   
"What was that brother?" each word was punctuated with a thrust of Lore's cock against Data's ass, and Data's head hung in desperate arousal as his pleas for Lore to let go of his hands got louder.   
"Look at yourself in the mirror. Look how pretty your face looks, as you're being shoved into the mirror and ground against it. I can tell how close you are just by the look on your face. You're practically drooling."  
Data lifted his eyes to look at himself in the mirror and let out a strangled cry as he came all over the mirror reflection of his own body at the sight of his own face so desperate for completion. Lore came all over the back of his black Starfleet pants before he dropped to the floor not from exhaustion, but from post-orgasm haze.   
"You're such a pretty little slut." was the last thing he heard before his dream program inadvertently kicked in.


End file.
